Amanda Killman
Amanda Killman is the main antagonist of Bunsen Is a Beast. Absences Season 1 *TBA Appearance Amanda is a thin girl with a pale skin tone. She has blonde hair tied into two little pigtails held by blue bands. She wears a dark blue bow and has freckles. She has dental braces and a slight lisp. She wears a school-girl like uniform with a white T-shirt, red vest, striped blue skirt, light blue socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. Relationships Boys in general Mikey is not the only boy she has made salacious comments about. In one episode when being hauled off by cops says "men in uniform, I like it." In another when in a tank with General Lance Justice and his men, she comments "tank tops, I like it." At the end of Hall of Justice she comments "boys locker room, I like it." Bunsen She and Bunsen are likely enemies, although Bunsen doesn't view anyone as enemies at least of what he thinks. Her main agenda is to rid Bunsen out of town at any attempt she makes, even if she ends up failing and getting caught. Mikey She and Mikey are enemies. However it is implied that she may have a secret crush on him in various episodes. In "Bunsen Screams for Ice Cream", she accidentally mentions that he looks good in gym shorts. In "Beast Busters", she whispers "Mama likes" when noticing that Mikey has a glistening tan. "Fright at the Museum" when Mikey is disguised as a lamp in an exhibit, Amanda says the lamp looks attractive. In "Beastern Standard Time" in an alternate Muckledunk dominated by donuts, she romantically reacts to a portrait of Mikey and states she will be marrying him. In Unhappy Campers she says "my spirit animal is the beast of Muckledunk Bog, because we both find Munroe scrumptious" and begins petting his face as she says the last part. She then says "the last part slipped out but the first part was meant to terrify you." Beverly Beverly is a minion to Amanda. Although they are friends, Amanda usually orders her about. Dr. Revenge Dr. Revenge is Amanda's pet kitten. His first appereance is in Happy Beastgiving Trivia *In Beast Busters, Amanda has teddy bear princess parties in the night. *In Tooth or Consequences, Amanda's locker is featured in Lockers of the Rich and Famous. *A common running gag throughout the series is Amanda's obsession with eating food that has negative impact thanks to her braces. **There is another common running gag where Amanda always says either 66 or 67 for an unknown reason. *In "Hall of Justice", it is revealed that her GPA (grade point average) is a 0.1. *In many episodes, Amanda has tried to get rid of Bunsen, but has failed several many times. *Amanda Killman is an expy of Vicky from The Fairly OddParents. which Butch Hartman also worked on. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Bunsen is a Beast (TV series) Category:Students Category:Humans Category:Antagonist Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Bunsen Is a Beast Category:Female characters Category:Villians